


The Spark

by xVenusRosex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xVenusRosex/pseuds/xVenusRosex
Summary: Set during season 7. Buffy thinks about her connection to Spike. Short drabble/one-shot.





	The Spark

Buffy laid down next to Spike in the dark basement. She settled her body against his, pressing into cool skin. Even though he lacked a heartbeat and warmth, she found the stillness and coolness of him comforting. 

Years ago, if someone had told her she would be cuddling with Spike of her own volition, she would have laughed so hard she probably would’ve cried a little. The idea would have been absurd. As absurd as sleeping with him, which had definitely happened quite a few times last year.

Lay down with William the Bloody? Not very likely.

Yet here she was, enjoying his presence. Buffy found herself realizing that she really did love him. She had tried to fight back those feelings while he’d been soulless, not wanting to admit that she fell for him that way too. That she simply had been using him, nothing more and nothing less. Yet it had tore at her and she’d had to break it off with him. And it had all accumulated into this - him getting his soul back for her.

No one had done something that major for her. Behind closed lids, she could still see the image of Spike draping himself on the cross. The way his skin had burned. It had paled in comparison to the pain he had felt inside, she knew.

He shifted behind her, bringing her back to the present. Despite her friends and family’s concerns, the potential’s concerns, she couldn’t give up on him. She needed him. She wanted him. 

She loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed even though it’s short. Thanks for reading!


End file.
